Súbito Latido
by nyahappy
Summary: Dos mundos totalmente diferentes se unen. ¿Lograrán dos personas con nada en común trabajar juntas? WMatsui y compañía en acción. AKB48.
1. Esa chica de cabello negro

PRÓLOGO.

CONVIÉRTETE EN AVE… Y NADA.

_Tap, tap, tap. _El sonido de un teclado siendo acribillado resonaba en el pequeño salón-armario-bodega de la Universidad Sakura 48. Había pedazos de periódico y fotos de mala calidad regados por todo el suelo, cosa algo inusual pues sus integrantes siempre mantenían todo en orden. Pero esta vez era diferente, había una razón poderosa.

_Tap, tap, tap. _La noche del domingo había sucedido algo insólito. El renombrado y respetadísimo director de la universidad, Akimoto Yasushi, había sido descubierto en un hotel de paso, bastante barato por cierto, con una jovencita que no pasaba la mayoría de edad. Su identidad aun no había sido revelada por respeto a ella y a sus familiares, pero ya se rumoraba que era proveniente de una familia muy reconocida y poderosa.

_Tap, tap, tap. _La noticia se corrió como pólvora a la mañana siguiente por todos los medios de comunicación posibles. Radio, prensa, televisión y por supuesto redes sociales se daban un banquete con la información y desinformación que había del caso. El ahora ex director Akimoto se caracterizaba por ser un hombre muy cuidadoso con su imagen, no dejaba un solo cabello mal puesto en su cabeza. Gozaba de una fortuna ridícula pues a su relativamente corta edad era dueño de múltiples empresas a nivel nacional, además de ser dueño de la Universidad más prestigiada de todo Japón. En pocas palabras, era el hombre ejemplar.

-Wow, se están comiendo al pobre viejo rabo verde. Normalmente soy yo la que inicia los comentarios amargos pero creo que esto sí las molestó a todas.- Sashihara Rino, lider del club de periodismo, se frotaba la frente para relajar su vista. Llevaba horas leyendo con su computadora personal todos los comentarios que podía tanto de civiles como de las alumnas de la universidad. No había dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Pobre? Sasshi-san, se le notaba a kilómetros que era un depravado. Cuando hacía sus recorridos de "inspección" por los pasillos durante los recesos no dejaba de sudarle la frente, que además tiene grasosa. Ascoooo.- Minegishi Minami, mano derecha de Rino, dijo mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de una silla un tanto vieja.

-Miichan, ya te dije mil veces que le pongas aceite o algo a esa silla, me saca de quicio que rechine tan horrible… Y con este dolor de cabeza es peor que escuchar una pelea de gatos a media noche.- Su celular sonó indicando un mensaje nuevo. Con una mano lo sacó de su bolsillo. Al mismo tiempo el celular de Minami sonó. Después de leerlo ambas giraron sobre su silla para mirarse directo a los ojos con una cara ligeramente sorprendida. No hablaron por unos segundos, sus bocas estaban abiertas. Por fin Rino rompió el silencio.

-¿Te… te llegó el mismo mensaje que a mi?- Se cubrió ligeramente la sonrisa nerviosa que se le empezaba a formar. La situación se ponía cada vez mejor. De inmediato se colocó frente a la computadora y volvió a teclear tan naturalmente como si de respirar se tratase.

-De esta no se salva. Metió la pata de la peor manera que pudo, casi siento lástima por él.- Minami se volvió a recargar en la silla pero ahora ni caso le hicieron al rechinido. Rino se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la máquina copiadora. Insertó una memoria USB en ella y presionó los botones igual de rápido que cuando escribía en un teclado normal.

-Anda, terminemos de imprimir los ejemplares de hoy, nos queda una hora para repartirlos a nuestras queridas suscriptoras.- Mientras esperaba a que salieran las copias tarareaba una canción con un tinte feliz.

-Sasshi-san, somos un periódico escolar. Gratuito. No tenemos suscriptoras.- Minami solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía y doblaba las candentes publicaciones de la mañana. Ambas se encontraban de muy buen humor. Por lo regular los lunes eran días flojos en cuanto a noticias.

-Lo único que me preocupa es qué va a pasar con la uni… Por ser tan repentino dudo que la vayan a cerrar o a interrumpir clases tan pronto. Digo, una cosa es el viejo ese y otra las alumnas. Más vale que no la cierren o algo así, me maté estudiando todo un año para poder entrar aquí.- Minami no solía hacer comentarios tan serios, con ello logró captar la atención de Rino.

-Pues ya viste quién es la madre de la pobre chica. Yo digo que para la tarde sabremos el futuro de la universidad. Pase lo que pase debemos mantenernos unidas como la familia que somos. Confiemos en que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero.- Minami miró a Rino que doblaba periódicos y miraba de vez en cuando la pantalla de la computadora. En un ataque de malicia se recargó lo más lentamente que pudo en la silla, causando un sonido que parecía salido del mismo infierno. Poco a poco los hombros de Rino se encogieron y su rostro se deformó en una mueca furiosa. Habiendo terminado el sonido enrolló los papeles que tenía en las manos y corrió a darle golpes a Minami como si fuera una cucaracha.

CAPÍTULO 1.

ESA CHICA DE CABELLO NEGRO.

La mañana transcurría lenta. Por los regularmente alegres y escandalosos pasillos ahora apenas se escuchaban murmullos. De repente una que otra risa a lo lejos, pero nada más. Lo que sí estaba presente y a montón, eran los rostros de muchas alumnas, preocupados. Su futuro escolar se veía súbitamente interrumpido por culpa de una situación bastante desagradable. Lo peor de todo es que ellas ni siquiera tenían vela en el entierro y seguramente terminarían pagando los platos rotos. Fuera de un salón de clases había un grupo de chicas platicando en voz baja.

-Todavía no me la creo, todas esas veces que me pidió que le llevara un café seguro tenía otras intenciones. Qué horror. -Los comentarios de varios encuentros extraños empezaban a surgir a la luz. Al parecer el director Akimoto tenía a varias alumnas dentro de sus "consentidas".

-A mí un día me preguntó por Iriyama-san, la chica de primero. Me dijo que había notado algo raro en sus notas y que quería saber si salía por las noches… Por suerte no le dije nada pues me dio mala espina. Además todo el mundo sabe que esa chica es muy inteligente, no le salió la mentira como él esperaba.-

Un par de chicas con aura apacible rompió con el cuchicheo y los malos pensamientos a lo largo y ancho de los pasillos. Al notar quienes eran las alumnas hicieron una reverencia y dieron los buenos días al mismo tiempo.

-¡Buenos días, Yokoyama-san, Matsui-san!

-Buenos días a todas.- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se notaba un tono de preocupación en la voz de Matsui Rena. A su lado se encontraba Yokoyama Yui, que a pesar de las noticias permanecía con su rostro sereno, se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, sin hablar, cosa rara en ella. Rena siguió con su pequeño discurso.

-Estoy segura que ya se enteraron de todo así que seré breve. El consejo estudiantil hará lo posible para que, pase lo que pase, las alumnas de la universidad no salgan afectadas con sus planes de estudio. Tengan confianza en nosotras y por favor hagan llegar este mensaje a sus compañeras de clase. A las diez de la mañana habrá una asamblea en el auditorio para nombrar a un directivo provisional. ¿Contamos con ustedes?- Rena dio una pequeña sonrisa y ladeó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

-Si nos pudieran ayudar pegando estos pequeños panfletos se los agradeceríamos mucho. Matsui-san y yo tenemos que preparar todo para la asamblea.- Yui le entregó a cada una de las chicas un fajo de panfletos. Les agradecieron por adelantado e hicieron una reverencia final para dirigirse al salón del consejo estudiantil.

-No me volveré a lavar la mano… ¡Yui-sama me rozó la mano! Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida…-

-Nunca las había visto tan cerca… la sonrisa de Rena-sama es encantadora… Creo que tengo fiebre.-

Las alumnas comenzaron a caminar en modo automático pegando panfletos, algunos quedaban chuecos o totalmente de cabeza. Dentro del salón una chica presenció toda la escena y tenía sus mejillas infladas en modo de protesta.

-Oyeeeee, Ponkotsu-chan, te estoy hablando. ¿Y ahora qué mosco le picó? Yo le di un golpe la última vez, te toca a ti, Annin.- Kawaei Rina e Iriyama Anna se reían del estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, Shimazaki Haruka, mejor conocida como "la Ponkotsu". Las tres chicas habían estado juntas desde la secundaria, eran amigas inseparables.

-Yo no soy tan agresiva como tu, Kawaei. Dale un rato y verás que se le pasa el berrinche. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando cierta persona pasa de largo.-

-Aaaaaah, estoy aburrida. Tenemos libre hasta las diez de la mañana y no haces mas que leer y leer, y esta otra ya se fue a su planeta y ni idea de a qué hora vaya a regresar.- Rina se dejó caer en el escritorio de Anna desparramando sus brazos a lo largo de la mesa. Le irritaba no poder hablar con alguien aunque fuera por un minuto. No le preocupaba mucho el asunto del escándalo, para ella ya había perdido el impacto de tanto que se rumoraba por todos lados.

-Kawaei- dijo Anna dejando su pequeño libro de astronomía que la misma Rina le había regalado en su cumpleaños –a diferencia tuya a mí si me importa lo que está sucediendo. No todos los días se descubre que el director de la universidad más importante del país es un pedófilo acosador. ¿Ya olvidaste la razón por la que entraste aquí?- Su mirada era seria y su voz demandaba una respuesta con la misma seriedad.

Rina la miraba a los ojos, por un momento se sintió un poco acalorada pues su verdadera razón estaba justo frente a ella. Les había dicho a sus amigas que quería ser una repostera igual o mejor que sus padres pero para ello necesitaba conocimientos de muchas otras cosas además de saber el oficio, así que si quería ser la mejor debía estar en el mejor lugar. Era la verdad, más no toda la verdad.

-No, no lo he olvidado. Nunca podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. –Sonó más seria de lo que pretendía cosa que sorprendió a Anna. Ambas se regalaron una sonrisa, e impulsivamente Rina tomó una de las manos de Annin y le dio un ligero apretón.

-Lo que me molesta de esto es que justamente tenía la clase de repostería a la hora de la famosa asamblea. Hoy quería intentar una receta nueva de unas galletas que miré en la tele ayer en la noche justo antes de todo este lío.- Rina dejó caer su cabeza en modo dramático, lo que soltó una pequeña risa por parte de Anna.

-Si quieres podemos intentarla en mi casa, como siempre mis padres no van a estar y dudo que nos dejen tarea. De hecho a lo mejor ni siquiera tenemos clases mañana, así que no veo por qué no puedas intentarlas.- Apareció la sonrisa amplia de la cual Rina nunca podía tener suficiente.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias Annin, prometo no quemar nada esta vez!- Ahora Rina tomaba con ambas manos la mano libre de Anna que empezó a sonrojarse al sentir el contacto visual más prolongado de lo normal.

-Ammm, de nada… Para eso somos las amigas ¿no?-

Anna dejó su librito y acercó su otra mano a las de su amiga.

-¡Grrraaaaaahhh!- Un rugido y el sonido de algo grande golpeando madera al lado de ellas hizo que se soltaran repentinamente. Haruka tenía la cabeza pegada al escritorio, al parecer se había golpeado a propósito. Como muñeca antigua volteó a verlas con cara de pocos amigos.

-Paru-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-No.- contestó en seco.

-Eres una berrinchuda, sabes que Yokoyama-san está muy ocupada siempre, peor ahora.-

-Ya sé, pero…-

Haruka regresó su rostro a la mesa en un movimiento robótico y se sumió en sus recuerdos.

-o-

Desde que entró a la universidad 48 y escuchó el discurso de bienvenida del consejo estudiantil no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a Yui. Su mirada, su sonrisa, sus palabras alentadoras a un futuro prometedor, hasta su figura le parecían perfectas. Cuando terminó el discurso se dirigió a su salón con la mente en la luna, a causa de ello no se fijó que estaba por salirse del pequeño camino de cemento hacia las piedras irregulares que delimitaban la zona de pasto. Dada su naturaleza despistada, perdió el equilibrio al pisar las piedras y calló de lado lastimando su tobillo, de paso se llevó varios raspones en las manos y codos por tratar de amortiguar su caída.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?- Una voz suave se escuchó a lo lejos. Haruka pensó que imaginaba cosas, pero cuando tuvo frente a frente a Yui, la misma que había logrado cautivarla, se quedó sin palabras. Comenzó a sentir el dolor de sus heridas y sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas.

Yui le tendió una mano y gentilmente la llevó a la enfermería. Todo ese tiempo no se dijeron ninguna palabra. Incluso parecía que Yui la ayudaba por obligación. Haruka soltó una pequeña queja cuando el alcohol hizo contacto con su piel lastimada.

-Perdón, apenas estoy empezando en esto de la medicina… No soy muy buena así que por favor aguanta un poco más hasta que termine, trataré de no causarte más dolor…- Haruka se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo al tener a una persona tan noble cuidando de ella. Tal vez no hablaba porque estaba nerviosa, no porque no quisiera.

-Haruka… Me llamo Haruka- dijo viendo sus rodillas.

Yui le sonrió. -¿Apellido?-

-¡Shimazaki!- Había gritado pero no le importaba.

-Es un lindo nombre, lo recordaré. Soy Yokoyama Yui ¿Eres de nuevo ingreso, verdad?-

Así comenzaron una pequeña charla bastante amena. Haruka no se imaginó que en su primer día de clases conocería a alguien que pudiera hacerla sentir especial, todo gracias a ser una despistada. Se despidieron con la promesa de verse de nuevo en una situación 'normal'. Cosa que desde entonces no ha podido suceder.

-O-

Un golpe en la cabeza la sacó de su trance.

-Urgh, creo que lo necesitaba. Gracias, Ricchan…- Haruka por fin reaccionaba.

-Cuando quieras, y cuando no, también.- Las tres rieron un poco. Cuando volvió a faltar un tema de conversación miraron hacia arriba y soltaron un suspiro perfectamente sincronizado.

En otra zona de la escuela, dos chicas no la estaban pasando mucho mejor. Desde la ventana se podían ver dos pares de brazos que colgaban con desanimo. Con los ojos somnolientos, Matsui Jurina y Yamamoto Sayaka dejaban que el viento revolviera sus flequillos. Ya habían pasado dos horas sin hacer absolutamente nada. Jurina estaba a punto de un ataque de ansiedad.

-Sayanee…- apenas abría la boca para hablar.

-Oh no, no lo digas por favor.-

-Oh sí.- No había escapatoria.

-¡No quiero escucharlo, no oigo no oigo, soy de palo!- Sayaka se cubrió los oídos antes de escuchar la frase que más odiaba salir de los labios de Jurina.

-¡Estoy aburridaaaaaaaa! Cuéntame algo, aunque sea el dinero que traes en tu cartera… Hasta podría ir a ver uno de tus entrenamientos con tal de hacer algo.- Jurina ahora se revolvía el cabello enérgicamente. Todavía faltaba una hora entera para la famosa asamblea. Su paciencia estaba por la borda y su compañera no hacía nada mas que estar sentada viendo al vacío.

-Ya sé que estás aburrida, yo también lo estoy.- Sayaka se volteó para ver a Jurina- ¿Crees que nos dejen usar las canchas un rato?-

-¿Las canchas? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta hacer otra cosa que no sea tirar flechas al rostro imaginario de la gente?- Jurina se puso de buen humor súbitamente. Sayaka la miró divertida.

-En realidad no me gusta mucho, solo quiero verte perder en alguno de tus deportes para variar.- Le sacó la lengua de manera juguetona. -¿Puedes conseguir una cancha o te da miedo?-

-Por favor, estás hablando con la 'Ace' en los deportes. Basta con guiñarle el ojo al encargado y me da las llaves hasta de la dirección.- Se acomodó el desastre que llevaba por cabello y se levantó para salir del salón. –Apúrate, ¿o tus huesos de viejita no te dejan correr?- Le dio en el nervio a Sayaka, de un brinco ya estaba parada en la puerta.

-La última se queda a recoger.- Mientras corrían por los pasillos un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Sayaka. _–Qué extraño, Miyuki nunca tarda tanto en el baño… Bueno, hoy no se maquilló así que supongo tardará un rato más.-_

-¡Hey, Jurina, Sayanee!- Rino alcanzó a gritarles y les lanzó uno de los periódicos que atraparon con facilidad aun estando en movimiento.-

-¡Gracias, Sasshi-san! ¡Espero que ahora no sean puras mentiras las noticias!- dijo Jurina antes de doblar por una de las esquinas del pasillo que daba a las escaleras. Las chicas bajaron brincando de dos en dos como niñas pequeñas.

Su amistad empezó cuando en el último día de San Valentín recibieron kilos de cartas y chocolates. Como sus escritorios estaban juntos parecía una competencia para saber quién tenía más admiradoras, pero las dos terminaron rechazando todos los regalos porque simplemente no les gustan esas cosas tan cursis. Sus personalidades eran, más o menos, parecidas. A las dos les gustaba divertirse, solo que una de ellas sabía dónde y cuándo podía actuar como le diera la gana. La otra simplemente hacía antes de pensar en las consecuencias. Aun así seguían siendo muy codiciadas por muchas alumnas por su imagen 'cool' y 'sexy'.

En su carrera a las canchas pasaron junto al edificio donde sería la asamblea para elegir a la nueva mesa directiva de la universidad. Las puertas seguían cerradas, dentro habían varias chicas acomodando sillas y limpiando el piso con mucho escrutinio. Antes de llegar al escenario principal había un pasillo largo con puertas marcadas con 'bodega', 'cuarto de servicio', 'vestuarios', en fin. Una de las tantas puertas no tenía nombre, simplemente se veía más vieja que las demás. Se escuchaban sonidos provenientes de dicho lugar.

-Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga?- Preguntaba una alumna notoriamente más alta que la que tenía acorralada a la pared. –Tú dime y yo lo haré, pero si no dices nada no te puedo entender.-

-Dije que tenemos que ayudar a las demás… No tenemos tiempo para esto ahora, Sae…-

-¿No? Porque estoy muy segura que en el auditorio me estabas viendo de una manera no muy inocente, Kashiwagi…- Miyazawa Sae tenía sus brazos a los lados de Kashiwagi Yuki, su mirada reflejaba una necesidad intensa por el cuerpo escultural que tenía enfrente. De vez en cuando bajaba y subía la mirada escaneando cada centímetro de piel de Yuki, a quien se le notaba bastante frustrada con toda la situación. –Deja de hacerte la santa, que bien quieres esto tanto como yo. Te extraño…-

Sae acarició con cariño los brazos de su ahora presa. Poco a poco fue acercando su cuerpo al de ella, procurando que su pierna izquierda quedara justo entre las de la otra chica que se mordía el labio inferior por tratar de ganar una lucha que desde el inicio llevaba perdida. Poco a poco Yuki se fue relajando y aceptando las caricias prohibidas. Sentía su piel erizada y cada poro de su cuerpo transpiraba ligeramente.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que debmmmphhh –Unos labios hambrientos se adueñaron de la situación. –Tienes 15 minutos… -Sentenció Yuki.

-Basta y sobra. –Sae tomó a Yuki por la cintura y la levantó para acostarla en una mesa vieja pero limpia. Sae se preocupaba por tenerla "funcional" por aquello de sus encuentros casuales.

En una zona desolada de la universidad, una joven de rostro redondo y mirada un tanto nostálgica contemplaba el cielo, los árboles, el sonido del agua a sus espaldas. Simplemente pasaba el tiempo reflexionando, movía uno de sus pies lentamente arriba y abajo siguiendo un ritmo inexistente. El viento hacía que su cabello largo y liso flotara de manera irregular.

-¿Watanabe-san? –Una voz la sacó de su trance contemplativo.

-Hola, Watanabe-san –Watanabe Miyuki no pudo evitar reír un poco con el pequeño juego que su compañera de apellido, Watanabe Mayu, había hecho. Desde que supieron que compartían una similitud tan íntima hicieron 'click', aunque no siempre tenían tiempo de verse, disfrutaban mucho de la compañía de la otra.

-¿Qué haces tan sola, Miyuki-chan? Es raro verte sin chicas por todos lados. –Mayu se rió un poco pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando notó que Miyuki no había encontrado precisamente gracioso su comentario. –Perdón… ¿qué pasó? ¿Me quieres contar? –Mayu le puso una mano en la espalda haciendo un movimiento suave para tranquilizar a su amiga.

Miyuki soltó un suspiro fuerte. -Pues no es que haya pasado algo, es solo que cuando iba de regreso al salón vi a Sayaka corriendo junto a Jurina. No sé a dónde iban pero se veían muy contentas y ella nunca sonríe así conmigo… A veces siento que… haga lo que haga no me va a ver como quiero que me vea… Siempre es fría y cuando la tomo del brazo se queda quieta sin moverse. Es como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí… ¿Será que soy aburrida? Mayu-chan, ¡¿soy aburrida?! –

-Woa, calma, calma. Por supuesto que no eres aburrida, es solo que Sayanee es una persona que no muestra mucho su lado "tierno". ¿Has intentado distanciarte un poco? Igual no está tan acostumbrada al contacto físico, sabes que tiene muchas seguidoras, si ven que te da aunque sea un poquito de favoritismo puede que te empiecen a molestar…-

-Mmm, no lo había pensado así. Puede que funcione no estar tan cerca de ella todo el tiempo… No creo aguantar mucho pero lo intentaré. Gracias, Mayu-chan. –Miyuki le regaló su mejor sonrisa a Mayu, siempre le hacía bien hablar con alguien como ella, nunca decía las cosas sin pensar más allá de lo evidente.

Después de eso se quedaron platicando de todo y de nada, ya faltaba poco para la famosísima asamblea. Decidieron irse acercando al lugar pues tenían mucha curiosidad por lo que pasaría con la mesa directiva.

-Rápido, Yokoyama-san, ya vamos tardísimo. No pensé que nos tomara tanto tiempo terminar con el papeleo del ex director… Espero no morderme la lengua con mi discurso… -Rena caminaba deprisa, faltaban apenas 15 minutos para comenzar la asamblea. Seguramente ya las alumnas y los maestros estaban esperando al famoso par del consejo estudiantil. ¿Qué pensarían de ellas si llegaban tarde? Justo hoy no podían dar una mala imagen.

-Ya casi llegamos, no te estreses. Vamos por aquí para acortar el camino. –Yui señaló una zona que colindaba con las canchas, si cruzaban por ahí se ahorrarían unos cuantos minutos así que sin dudarlo utilizaron su ruta alterna. Para su mala suerte, Rena no se fijó que una pelota de tenis iba directo a ella.

-¡Cuidado! – Lo último que Rena pudo ver fue una bola verde que por poco le vuela la cara. Extrañamente sus reflejos lograron funcionar y utilizó los gruesos papeles que tenía en las manos como escudo. El lado malo fue que dichos papeles salieron volando en todas direcciones, los más cercanos al impacto se rompieron en pedazos irrecuperables.

-¡Perdón, no le di bien a la bola y salió disparada! –Jurina corrió a ayudar a Rena, que poco a poco fue asomando la cara por entre los papeles que le quedaron enteros. Por otro lado Sayaka se disculpaba con Yui y le explicaba por qué estaban ahí en un horario que se supone no se debería estar.

-Creo que sí… no me… pasó… nada… -Rena se quedó viendo a la joven que recogía papeles, o lo que quedaban de ellos, con rapidez. Notó que su cabello estaba agitado y unas gotitas de sudor recorrían sus mejillas y cuello. Su expresión de preocupación le pareció un tanto tierna.

-Tu… tu eres…- Jurina volteó hacia ella al escuchar que la llamaba. Sonrió un poco apenada por la situación.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que desde ese día un hilo rojo las mantendría unidas por mucho, mucho tiempo.


	2. No hay reglas, todo se permite

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:

Un terrible escándalo termina con la carrera del multimillonario Akimoto Yasushi. Todos sus negocios son atacados por los rivales que tenía, además de que le llueven demandas gracias a las trabajadoras que se atrevieron a alzar la voz en su contra por distintos tipos de abuso.

En la universidad de la cual era director las cosas también estaban complicadas. La policía había contactado a la subdirección a primera hora de la mañana para discutir qué sucedería ahora que la institución se veía con una mancha negra y profunda en su historial. Por otro lado, a Rino se le olvidó agregar la sección 'horóscopos candentes', como le gusta llamarle, a su publicación del día; Miyuki no paraba de pensar en Sayaka y en cómo podría ganarse su cariño; Yuki tenía su uniforme muy arrugado; Anna y Rina luchaban por mantener la cordura contra los mantras negativos de "la ponkotsu" Haruka; entre otros problemas de estudiantes.

Pero el problema más grande estaba ocurriendo a nivel de canchas. Rena y Yui habían sido interceptadas por un par de alumnas de una manera muy poco usual. ¿Lograrán llegar a tiempo a dar su discurso informativo a las alumnas de la preparatoria Sakura 48?

CAPÍTULO 2.

NO HAY REGLAS, TODO SE PERMITE.

-Ok, cálmate Rena, tu puedes hacerlo, tu puedes hacerlo, tu puedes hacerlo… -Rena se convencía a sí misma que todo estaba bien, que lo sucedido durante la mañana no había sido mas que una mala broma del destino. Seguramente se estaba cobrando aquella ocasión donde guardó un pan de melón extra grande para ella sola para no compartirle a nadie. Seguramente eso era. O aquella vez que puso tras unas cajas de un curry que nadie quería un pan de melón edición especial con relleno de crema pastelera.

-Ammm, ¿Matsui-san? ¿Puedo irme ya? Me duelen las piernas por el partido de hace rato con Sayaka y… –un golpe a una mesa que había junto a ellas le cortó el monólogo a Jurina, alguien no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Tu. No. Tienes. Derecho. De. Hablar. –Cada pausa Rena se acercaba más a Jurina con una mirada que volvería piedra a la mismísima Medusa.

-O-

-Tu… tu eres…- Jurina volteó hacia ella al escuchar que la llamaba. Sonrió un poco apenada por la situación.

Apenas asomaba su sonrisa cuando Rena se incorporó de golpe. Los pocos papeles que tenía en sus manos se arrugaban lentamente debido a la presión que ejercía sobre ellos.

-¡Eres una idiota! –El grito salió de lo más profundo del corazón de Rena. Inmediatamente Yui y Sayaka voltearon a ver a ambas chicas. En los 2 años que Yui tenía conociendo a Rena, jamás la había visto tan enojada. Sus ojos tenían unas cuantas lágrimas de coraje, sus mejillas estaban rojas y casi, casi podía jurar que había una especie de aura negra rodeando su silueta.

Jurina levantó una se sus cejas.

-¿Eh?

-¡Nada de "eh"! ¡Mis papeles! ¡Yokoyama-san, mis papeleeees! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dar mi discurso así?

-Oye, cálmate. Ya te dije que lo siento, no te tienes que poner tan grosera. Además yo te grité que tuvieras cuidado, si no te moviste a tiempo fue tu culpa. –Jurina le dio de mala gana los pocos papeles que había levantado del suelo a Rena. Ella estaba siendo lo más cortés que podía dada su naturaleza un tanto agresiva y no se lo estaban agradeciendo. ¿Para empezar, quién rayos era esa persona? Ni siquiera se conocían como para que le hablara de esa manera.

-Sí, Matsui-san, trata de mantener la calma, por lo visto no perdimos los papeles más importantes. –Yui se acercó a ella para mostrarle un fajo de papeles tratando de tranquilizarla.

Mientras las chicas del consejo estudiantil trataban de ordenar sus documentos, Jurina y Sayaka se secreteaban la una a la otra.

-Oye, dijo 'Matsui', ¿verdad? –Sayaka le decía al oído a la otra que puso una cara de disgusto. –Si mi memoria no me falla son el dúo dinámico del consejo estudiantil…-

-Genial, solo me faltaba compartir el apellido con alguien tan grosera. –Cruzó sus brazos esperando a que algo sucediera, ya las dos se estaban desesperando. –Oigan, nosotras nos tenemos que ir, así que si nos permiten… -

-Un momento, ustedes no van a ningún lado. –Yui les habló a las dos con un tono firme pero sin sonar agresivo, sus años tratando con estudiantes y maestros le habían dado la experiencia necesaria para modular su voz en los momentos que lo requirieran. Sayaka y Jurina se pusieron un poco tensas. –Yamamoto-san, todavía no me termina de convencer el motivo por el cuál estaban aquí, esto definitivamente es una falta al reglamento de la escuela. Por otro lado, eeemmm… -Yui miraba directo a Jurina quien intuyó que preguntaba su nombre.

-Matsui Jurina… -Dijo con desgano haciendo un puchero.

Al escucharla Rena puso un gesto de 'debe ser una broma', rodó los ojos hacia arriba.

-Matsui-san… Sugiero que tu y… Matsui-san –no pudo evitar una pequeñísima sonrisa –vayan al auditorio. Como miembros del consejo estudiantil tenemos una obligación que cumplir. Yamamoto-san me acompañará a la oficina para reimprimir lo que perdimos, mientras ustedes ganarán algo de tiempo, ¿entendido? –Claramente era una orden, no cabía espacio a una segunda opinión.

Jurina volteó a ver Rena con una sonrisa burlona. -Por favor, ella puede ir sola, ¿o quieres que te lleve de la manita como bebé?-

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme, me vas a pegar lo grosero y antipático.-

Así siguió una discusión sin sentido que terminó en un jalón de oreja para ambas por parte de Yui y Sayaka. Muy a regañadientes llegaron al auditorio. Tarde. Con medio discurso y con un humor de los mil diablos.

-O-

Dentro del auditorio el tiempo parecía estar transcurriendo como miel de abeja en un reloj de arena. Lento, pesado, caliente, espeso. El subdirector, de unos 60 y tantos, con cabello canoso y con unas entradas prominentes hablaba y dormía a todas las alumnas, maestros, intendentes y seguramente también a los fantasmas que tuvieran la desgracia de estar deambulando por el lugar. Repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras: problemas-soluciones-unidad-cambio-juventud y un montón de cuentos más.

Mientras más se alejaban las filas de asientos del estrado se podían apreciar cabeceos por aquí y por allá.

-Mátame. –Rino suplicaba en voz baja a Minami quien casi suelta una carcajada. –Si ese viejo no se calla en 10 segundos voy a enloquecer… -Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no perder la conciencia. Se cumplían ya cerca de 20 horas que no dormía, lo único que la mantenía medio despierta era la vibración de su teléfono cuando recibía algún mensaje.

Minami le pasó dos caramelos de menta extra fuerte a Rino para que se despabilara. Tomó uno de ellos con flojera y empezó a pasarlo por su boca de manera perezosa. No estaba de humor para soportar voces aguardentosas. Un rechinido agudo y prolongado del micrófono logró que varias salieran de su trance.

-Bueno, ahora quiero ceder la palabra una persona que conozco desde hace muchos años. Seguro han escuchado hablar de ella pues es una famosa modelo. Recueeeerdo cuando sus padres y yo salíamos a pescar todos los fines de semana, ella apenas era una chiquilla que hacía berrinche por todo. Ese día lloró mucho porque no pudo pescar ni un pobre zapato en el río. –El hombre comenzó a reír mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos. Nadie más movió un solo músculo del rostro. Justo en ese momento apareció de un lado del escenario una figura alta y elegante. Vestía un traje que a primera impresión lucía caro. Usaba lentes oscuros seguramente igual de caros que su ropa. Avanzaba rápidamente hacia el estrado, con un rostro que emanaba un toque de vergüenza y otro tanto de furia. Al parecer el discurso del subdirector ya no le estaba causando tanta gracia.

A pesar de su apariencia, su irrupción no tuvo mucho impacto en las alumnas, que seguían esperando a que alguien les dijera por qué seguían perdiendo el tiempo escuchando cuentos de ancianos. Después de decirle unas palabras al oído al anciano, este bajó desabrochándose la corbata nerviosamente y tosiendo un poco. Con el espacio libre, la mujer se dedicó a tomar la palabra.

-Lamento que hayan tenido que soportar al _honorable_ subdirector Togasaki… -Se llevó una mano a los lentes que tenía puestos y los removió con un movimiento perfectamente ensayado. –Mi nombre es Shinoda Mariko, super modelo y madre de quien, seguramente, ya todas ustedes saben. –Un murmullo general invadió el auditorio.

- O-

-Yokoyama-san, no quiero sonar grosera pero, ¿tanto así tarda en prender la computadora? –Sayaka y Yui luchaban contra la decadente tecnología del salón del consejo estudiantil. Contrario a lo que la mayoría piensa, no tienen fondos suficientes para conseguir equipo nuevo. El director les dio permiso especial de funcionar en pareja a Rena y Yui por su eficiencia tanto académica como administrativa, pero mientras no consiguieran más integrantes no podían financiarlas con cosas tan necesarias como una simple computadora.

Yui simplemente mantenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba relajado.

-¿Te dormiste? –Sayaka estaba a punto de tocar el hombro de su superior, cuando esta súbitamente abrió los ojos haciendo que Sayaka retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

-Está lista. –Fue lo único que Yui dijo antes de abrir una serie de carpetas a la velocidad de la luz. Igual de rápido encontró un documento con el nombre 'DISCURSO RENA BUENO FINAL ESTE SÍ ES'. Un par de clicks más y las hojas comenzaron a salir por la impresora.

-Perdona la tardanza, es que tiene que calentarse primero. –La chica con ojos de gato hablaba en serio.

-Sí, no pasa nada… Si ya está todo listo será mejor que nos vayamos. –Sayaka dio un saltito para levantarse del escritorio en el que estaba sentada. –Las Matsuis deben estar desesperadas por que lleguemos. –Avanzó hacia la puerta, y justo cuando tomó la manija sintió que algo la detenía por la muñeca.

-¡Espera! –

La voz de Yui sonaba suplicante. Si bien Sayaka no la conocía del todo estaba segura que esa expresión en su rostro no era una visión muy común de ella. Se puso un poco tensa por la proximidad de la otra chica. Yui continuó hablando.

-Yamamoto-san, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?-

Un parpadeo. Dos parpadeos. Cero palabras. Ojos abiertos como los de un pescado congelado.

-Ammm, ¿tomaré eso como un sí…? –Yui bajó la mirada y soltó lentamente la muñeca de Sayaka quien perdió el habla momentáneamente. ¿Sería posible que esa chica hubiera estado interesada en ella desde antes? Eso podría explicar el por qué quiso ir con ella en lugar de Rena. Aun así todo era muy repentino. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que decir algo, mientras más rápido mejor.

-¡Perdón! –Se inclinó a manera de disculpa y comenzó a hablarle formalmente de usted. –Me halaga que se haya interesado en mi, pero por el momento no quisiera entablar una relación con alguien. Digo, apenas nos conocemos y mis estudios son mi prioridad ahora… Espero no ofenderla con mis palabras, Yokoyama-san es una persona muy hermosa y dedicada, seguramente encontrará a alguien mucho mejor que yo para estar a su lado. –Sayaka levantó un poco el rostro para ver a una Yui confundida.

-¿Eh? –

-¿Cómo que 'eh'…? No me digas que- oh no! –Ahora deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. Con sus manos se cubría la cara menos los ojos que seguían mirando directamente a la persona que tenía enfrente.

A pesar de su error su superior se comportó muy educadamente. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera revolcado de risa en un instante. Sayaka sintió que Yui era una de esas personas en peligro de extinción. Como una hermana mayor a la que pudiera respetar y contarle todos sus problemas.

Yui le sonrió ampliamente y se disculpó por usar la expresión equivocada tan repentinamente.

-Lo que en realidad quería decir es que necesito un consejo… de carácter… ro-romántico. Supuse, malamente, que tenías una relación con alguien… tu y Matsui-san, tu Matsui-san, son bastante populares así que, pues… perdón de nuevo por incomodarte. –

-No, yo fui la tonta… menos mal que solo fue un malentendido. –Sayaka reía un poco, mientras en su mente tenía otros pensamientos. -_¡Jurinaaaa, ¿qué clase de imagen tengo ahora por tu culpa?! _– Aclaró su garganta suavemente y continuó. –Pues, la verdad es que no estoy saliendo con nadie. No tengo el tiempo que quisiera para poder compartirlo con alguien más. No sería justo ni para esa persona ni para mí. –

-Entiendo lo que dices, estoy en las mismas condiciones… Gracias de todas formas y disculpa por haberte asustado. Ahora vámonos pronto, no quieres ver a Rena enojada. –Apagaron lo que debían apagar y se dirigieron al auditorio con prisa.

-¿O sea que hace rato no estaba enojada? –

-En escala del uno al diez, diría que estaba en un cuatro y medio. –

-O-

-Shinoda Mariko… ¡¿LA Shinoda Mariko?! Cadete, empieza a grabar. Se llevó el segundo caramelo a la boca.–

-Desde que se apareció en el escenario lo estoy haciendo, yo sí estoy atenta, no como otras. –Minami le guiñó un ojo a su capitana Rino.

Dentro de las piernas del escenario Rena y Jurina miraban a la mujer haciendo su aparición.

-Así que ella es la famosa mamá de la chica. Me esperaba otro tipo de mujer, no sé, un poco más humilde. Debo admitir que es hermosa, se nota que podría tener a quien ella quisiera con un chasqueo de sus dedos, ¿no crees, Mat- emm, no crees? –Jurina no quiso mencionar su mismo apellido para aquella chica grosera. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna. Rena se encontraba mirando a aquella mujer, atenta a sus palabras.

Sabía que si estaba ahí era por alguna razón verdaderamente importante. Vaya, debería estar cuidando a su hija en lugar de molestarse con una visita a la universidad donde ya ni siquiera estaba presente el culpable. La mente de Rena comenzó a funcionar tratando de encontrar una razón. Todas las conclusiones a las que llegaba no eran buenas.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… -Dijo para sí misma con un rostro serio. Jurina iba a decir un comentario para alivianar la situación pero prefirió guardar silencio para variar. Observó unos momentos a Rena. Con esa actitud seria y enfocada ya no parecía una antipática. Era como si pudiera ver la determinación encarnada. Durante todo el primer año nunca se percató de su existencia porque siempre estaba de un lado a otro ayudando como suplente de los diferentes clubes. Si acaso la miraba de vez en cuando por su edificio, pero nunca se molestó por saludarla. Eran dos líneas paralelas.

La causante del malestar de Rena seguía hablando, hasta que se detuvo un poco tomando aire por la boca y exhalando por la nariz lentamente.

-Akimoto Yasushi cometió un delito grave. Con sus millonadas podría fácilmente pagar una fianza y salir dentro de unas horas de la cárcel. De hecho a estas alturas del día ya lo hubiera hecho. Lástima que no contaba con que yo también tengo mis influencias. –Su expresión tomó un aire de superioridad y control. -Por lo menos estará 5 años en prisión sin derecho a ningún tipo de negociación. Eso significa que a partir de hoy la Universidad Sakura 48 estará cerrada por tiempo indefinido hasta que yo decida. La policía ya está afuera esperando el desalojo voluntario de todas. Es todo, pasen un buen día, señoritas. –Tan rápido como llegó, Mariko se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

Sus palabras finales fueron el despertador que todas las alumnas necesitaban. Como cohetes se levantaron de sus asientos alzando la voz pidiendo una explicación de por qué una extraña podía tomar una decisión así de importante en nombre de la escuela.

-¡Un momento! –La presidenta del consejo estudiantil se acercó al estrado haciendo que la mujer del opulento traje girara su cabeza para verla de reojo.

-Señorita, tengo bastante prisa, no tengo tiempo para-

-¡Como representante de las alumnas de esta universidad, le exijo que recapacite su decisión! Entiendo que lo que hizo nuestro director es un crimen terrible y lamento muchísimo que su familia se haya visto afectada… pero no puede hundirnos junto con él. –Entre el público se escuchaban una serie de gritos de apoyo y uno que otro aplauso.

-Wow… Nunca había visto este lado de Rena-sama… Si ya la amaba ahora quiero todo con ella… -Una de las alumnas deliraba mientras ponía sus manos como haciendo una plegaria. Otras daban grititos agudos saltando en sus sillas. Rena se ganó nuevas adeptas a su club de fans con su intervención.

Jurina miraba todo tras bambalinas.

-¿Pero qué rayos está haciendo esa tonta? No tiene sentido discutir con esa mujer, no se le ablandará el corazón por nada del mundo, si es que tiene uno para empezar. –

-Oblígame. –Fueron las únicas palabras de la super modelo.

Rena no sabía qué decir. Todas las palabras que podrían llegar a convencer a esa persona estaban a medias gracias a Jurina. Ese discurso era su arma secreta y no lo tenía en su poder. Se puso nerviosa y bajó la mirada un poco. Error, si algo no debías de mostrar frente a Mariko era inferioridad.

-Eso pensé. –Mariko le sonrió hipócritamente y reanudó su camino. De pronto, las puertas del auditorio se abrieron llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Yui y Sayaka llegaron después de lo que pareció una eternidad. La mayor avanzaba decididamente, mientras que la menor movía a todos lados los ojos, parecía un poco apenada en primer lugar por su entrada tan llamativa, y en segundo por caminar junto a una figura icónica idolatrada por media universidad.

Las alumnas volvieron a enloquecer con las figuras que aparecieron. El ruido se hacía presente de nuevo. A unos cuantos asientos una chica miraba incrédula todo lo sucedido hasta el momento.

-¡¿Y esa quién es?! ¡¿Qué hace caminando con Yui-sempai?! –Haruka estrangulaba a su amiga Rina, moviéndole el cuello de un lado a otro con un agarre bestial.

-Pahhh… pahhhruhhhh… airehhh… -Annin le daba golpesitos en los brazos a Haruka tratando de que liberara a lo que quedaba de Rina. Se encontraba en un estado mental muy peligroso en ese momento.

-¡Ni en las novelas se ve tanta acción! Todo este material para el archivo, es el paraíso, el paraíso sin duda… -Sasshi brillaba de alegría, ya poco le importaba lo que sucediera con la escuela. Podría vivir de todo lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos el resto de su vida.

-¿Sayaka-chan… con Yokoyama-san? –Miyuki miraba confusa a ambas chicas. Ese sonrojo no lo había visto ni cuando Jurina le hacía compañía a Sayaka.

Las dos alumnas subieron por la escalera lateral hacia el estrado. Con una pequeña reverencia se presentaron.

-Shinoda-sama, sabía que vendría. Ella es Yamamoto Sayaka, estudiante modelo de esta universidad y mi nombre es Yokoyama Yui, vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. Lamento mucho los acontecimientos del día de ayer. Sepa que tiene todo el apoyo de la universidad en este caso tan controversial. Sin embargo quisiéramos apoyarla demostrándole que el nombre Akimoto Yasushi no tiene ya ninguna importancia para nosotras. –Yui mantenía el semblante sereno que la caracterizaba. A Mariko le resultaba difícil leer las emociones de la joven. –Le suplico que escuche las palabras de la presidenta Matsui, ella más que nadie ama esta institución, o mejor dicho, a quienes hacemos esta institución. Solo tomará unos minutos. –De nuevo le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza junto con Sayaka.

Remangando una de sus mangas, la mujer les indicó la hora exacta.

-Son las diez con cuarenta y cinco minutos. A partir de ahora tienen hasta las diez con cincuenta. Si me aburro pierden y me voy. –Se sentó en una silla desocupada al lado del estrado.

Las tres chicas sonrieron ampliamente, era ahora o nunca. Yui le entregó las hojas nuevas a Rena, quien sintió una ola de energía que recargaba su cuerpo. Le agradeció en silencio a su mano derecha, siempre la salvaba en situaciones similares. Tomó su lugar y comenzó su discurso.

-Alumnas y directivos de la Universidad Saku-

-¡Aburriiiiido! –Mariko interrumpió en seco y se levantó.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si ni he comenzado a hablar! –

-Advertí que si me aburría perdía su equipo. Empezaste demasiado formal para mi gusto. Fue un placer no escucharte. –

-Ok, ya basta. –Una cuarta alumna emergió de la oscuridad hacia donde estaba la mal modienta modelo. Con los brazos atrás de la nuca, Jurina caminaba despreocupadamente hacia el centro de la acción. –Sabía que las personas famosas eran un tanto antipáticas en su mayoría, pero sin duda se lleva el premio mayor, se-ño-ra. Si no tenía tiempo de venir acá no entiendo por qué rayos lo hizo. –

-¿Y tu quién eres para hablarme así, niñita? -Mariko cruzó los brazos y levantó su ceja izquierda de manera desafiante. Un buen número de alumnas se pusieron de pie al ver a la 'Ace' deportiva en acción.

-La verdad yo no tenía nada que ver en esto, pero por un descuido de la presidenta terminé acá. –Avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente con Mariko. –Me importa un pepino lo que Akimoto hizo, incluso si usted quiere cerrar la escuela no me va a quitar el sueño. Lo único que no le permito es que trate como tontas a mis compañeras, pues en primer lugar usted no tiene idea de quienes son y de lo que han hecho por esta escuela. Prácticamente ellas hacían todo el trabajo que el viejo aquel nunca hizo. –

Por primera vez se vio una sonrisa más o menos sincera en el rostro de Mariko. A Rena le dieron calosfríos al ver ese gesto. La modelo se agachó un poco acercando su rostro al de Jurina.

-Me agradas niña. Tienes agallas. Y no estás nada mal, en un par de años cuando tus pechos crezcan podrías ser una modelo bastante buena. –Tras sus palabras siguió un escaneo de pies a cabeza a Jurina.

-Gracias, estoy segura que debajo de esa plasta de maquillaje también hay una persona más o menos linda. –

Mariko soltó una carcajada un tanto macabra. No había una sola persona que no se preguntara qué diablos le pasaba. Cuando su risa murió se colocó nuevamente en el estrado y habló por el micrófono.

-Señoritas, les tengo dos noticias. Denle las gracias a su 'incisiva' compañera. Retiraré la orden de clausura de su querida escuelita. –Una explosión de alegría se hizo presente en el auditorio. –Oi, oi, por eso dije DOS noticias. –Gracias al micrófono todas escucharon y guardaron silencio de nuevo.

-La segunda noticia es que a partir de mañana yo seré su nueva directora. ¿No es genial? –De nuevo apareció aquella sonrisa extraña carente de sentimiento.

-¡Puuaaajjjjackkkaaahhkk! –Rino se tragó el caramelo de menta de la impresión. Minami logró captar el momento justo con la cámara de video justo antes de que se le terminara la batería.

Sobre el escenario, ambas Matsuis se miraron y se dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Todo es tu culpa! –

-O-

Una vez vacío el auditorio, dos figuras aparecieron sigilosamente de entre la puerta de servicio.

-Esos fueron los 15 minutos más largos de la historia. Con lo que hicimos aguanto hasta año nuevo sin tocarte de nuevo. –Sae se acomodaba el cabello y la corbata del uniforme mientras se mordía el labio inferior recordando los hechos apenas pasados.

-Fue culpa tuya. No sabía que pudieras hacer 'eso' y 'eso' al mismo tiempo… –Yuki trataba inútilmente de desarrugar su falda con las manos. Su cabello era un desastre.

-O-

Habiendo caído la noche, la luz de un celular acompañaba a una joven antes de dormir.

-¿Viste a Miyuki hoy? La estuve buscando en el auditorio pero no la vi.

-Sí, hablamos un rato antes de la reunión. Se veía deprimida pero logré animarla un poco.

-Gracias, te debo una (súmale a las otras tantas que te debo).

-No fue nada. Para eso son las amigas. Vaya espectáculo el que dieron hoy.

-Creo que no podré volver a la uni después de eso. Me quería morir.

-Fue genial. Las de primero enloquecieron cuando te vieron con Yokoyama-san.

-Siento que mañana necesitaré un guarda espaldas…

-¡Eso temo! Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir.

-Igual yo.

-¿Sayanee?

-¿Mayu-chan?

-Sé que no es tu estilo, pero trata de ser menos fría con Miyuki…

-Sabes que la quiero, pero no estoy lista para decirle. Se me cuelga y me da pena.

-Inténtalo, les hará bien a las dos. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…


	3. Abrázame bajo el árbol de cerezo

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:

-¡¿Quién es esa y qué hace con Yui-sempai?!-

-La segunda noticia es que a partir de mañana yo seré su nueva directora. ¿No es genial?

-¡Puuaaajjjjackkkaaahhkk! –

-¡Todo es tu culpa! –

-¡Aaaah, Sae… justo ahí!-

Los problemas van en aumento para las alumnas de la Universidad Sakura 48, ahora con Shinoda Mariko al mando de la institución las cosas se van a poner todavía más complicadas. El hilo rojo que unía a algunas ahora luce entre azul y gris…

CAPÍTULO 3. ABRÁZAME BAJO EL ÁRBOL DE CEREZO.

Después de la tremenda noticia del día anterior, los medios estaban aun más interesados en el caso Akimoto Yasushi. No todos los días una super modelo se autoproclamaba directora de una universidad. '¿Con qué derecho tomó esta decisión? ¿Cuánto tiempo planea hacer esto? ¿Dónde queda la opinión de las alumnas? ¿No debería de encargarse de su hija en estos momentos? ¿Tiene la capacidad para dirigir una universidad?'. Estas y muchas otras preguntas le llovían a la nueva directora a todas horas.

Como siempre, había algunas alumnas a las que les preocupaba el asunto. A otras tantas no mucho. Y había unas como Rena, que no podían creer que una persona tan molesta fuera capaz de hacer semejante cosa. Además de haberla insultado frente a una multitud, la puso en ridículo como presidenta del consejo estudiantil. No había podido dormir bien esa noche de la rabia que le daba el recordar todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en su trabajo, y este, nunca vería la luz.

La verdad es que no tenía la menor intención de ir a la universidad al día siguiente. Es de esas personas que sienten que si hacen algo mal las juzgarán hasta el último día de su vida. Siempre tuvo una fijación por ser la imagen de alumna perfecta. Si bien era cierto que sus habilidades físicas estaban por debajo de la media, hacía el esfuerzo y sus maestros lo tomaban en cuenta.

Esa mañana caminó sin ganas por el sendero de siempre. El río por un lado, la señora que mojaba la acera con la puntualidad de un reloj, el negocio donde compraba su pan de melón todos los días. Cada quién tenía sus rutinas establecidas, ella era parte de la rutina de todas esas personas, igual a la inversa. Le daba ansiedad pensar en cruzar la calle unos pasos antes del peatón, nunca lo había hecho, ni lo haría aunque fuera necesario.

¿En verdad no lo haría aunque fuera necesario? ¿Qué pasaba si se iba por otra calle? ¿La gente se preocuparía por ella? Si les alteraba la rutina aunque fuera un poco se sentiría incómoda. No quería hacer esa grosería así que siempre optaba por lo mismo. Siempre.

Pero más que las palabras que se pudieran decir a sus espaldas, más que haber sido defendida por 'la otra Matsui' que ocasionó sus dolores de cabeza, era el hecho de saber que ahora tendría que seguir las reglas de una completa extraña que encima de todo, la humilló. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver la puerta de entrada. En verdad no tenía ganas de entrar.

-Hey – Una voz familiar la sacó de su trance.

-Hola… Matsui-san. –Dijo tajantemente mas no de manera grosera. Ni siquiera empezaba el día y ya se ponía de peor humor.

Jurina la miró unos momentos mientras caminaba a su lado. Notó que tenía unas ojeras más marcadas que las del día anterior. Seguro tampoco había dormido bien. Le extrañó que no la hubiera saludado de mala gana dada la manera tan poco cordial en la que se conocieron. Justo iba a decir algo cuando su gemela de apellido tomó la palabra.

-Gracias. – Dijo Rena viendo al frente.

-Primero me odias y ahora me agradeces. Eres una persona muy rara. –

Algo le dio en el nervio a Rena pero prefirió ignorarlo.

-A pesar de nuestro pequeño problema del día de ayer, gracias a ti seguimos con universidad… Odio admitirlo pero si no hubieras estado ahí hubiera fracasado…-

-Pues yo diría que fracasaste y muy bien. ¿Qué no tu discurso iba a ser EL discurso?-

-Honestamente no esperaba ni una sola palabra agradable de tu boca como respuesta, solo te quería dar las gracias y ya. No me molestes más por favor, de ser posible no me hables. –Rena caminó un poco más rápido para separarse de Jurina, quien se quedó avanzando más despacio sin intención de alcanzar a Rena. Simplemente la observó alejarse.

-Ni siquiera me dejaste disculparme. Tonta. –Se echó la mochila detrás de uno de sus hombros y caminó directo a su salón de clase.

-O-

La mañana transcurría con calma. Las y los maestros parecían no tener problema con la nueva dirección por lo que seguían sus labores como de costumbre. En clase de filosofía, una joven luchaba con toda su voluntad por no quedarse dormida. La maestra sostenía un monólogo más que otra cosa.

-Entonces alguien que me diga, ¿a dónde vamos a parar si las cosas siguen así? ¿Qué es la vida? ¿Qué es el mundo? Kawaei-san, dígame, ¡¿para usted qué es el mundo?! –La maestra Takahashi solía adentrarse mucho en sus temas hasta el punto de perder un poco la compostura. Con un movimiento dramático golpeó su escritorio con ambas manos viendo directamente a Rina que, como siempre, estaba en su universo paralelo. Apenas escuchó su apellido levantó la mirada de su libreta llena de garabatos y dibujitos.

-Eeeem –_piensa rápido, ¿qué rayos fue lo que preguntó? ¡Ah, el consejo de Annin para estos casos! –_Takahashi-sensei, ¿no cree que esa pregunta es demasiado subjetiva? –_Safe! –_

Rina celebraba su graciosa huída, pero a la maestra no le impresionó para nada su respuesta.

-Por eso le pregunté qué era el mundo para usted. Quiero una respuesta que salga de su cabecita. –Tomando asiento, su superior cruzó las piernas y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla. –Adelante, la escucho. –

Súbitamente, el sonido de una bocina haciendo un rechinido le salvó la vida. Una voz divertida sonaba a través del aparato que colgaba de la parte alta de la pared.

-¡Bueeeeenos díiiiaaaaaas queridas alumnas! ¿Cómo durmieron hoy? ¿Soñaron conmigo y mi hermoso rostro? Sí, sí, yo sé que es una impresión muy fuerte tenerme como directora pero controlen sus hormonas. –Todo el mundo miraba la bocina con atención. –Bueno, tengo un anuncio para todas, así que tienen 5 minutos para estar en el auditorio, contando a partir de… ¡ya! Si no llegan a tiempo se quedan sin pastelillos de fresa de la cafetería por todo un mes. Cambio y fuera. –

En segundos los salones estuvieron vacíos.

-O-

Shinoda Mariko era una persona que daba miedo con sus palabras. Cuando iniciaba su carrera como modelo se decía que con el chasqueo de sus dedos conseguía que el staff de sus sesiones de fotografías le diera lo que ella deseaba. El hecho de que hubiera salido embarazada en plena cúspide de su fama no le impidió seguir con su trabajo, al contrario, con su mente visionaria creó una línea de ropa para mujeres que esperaban tener un bebé. A todo le sabía sacar provecho, fuera bueno o malo. Nunca se supo quién fue el padre de su bebé, era un secreto que al parecer se llevaría a la tumba pues nunca hablaba del tema ni en entrevistas donde se le cuestionara específicamente de ello.

En el auditorio no cabía ni un alma. En primera fila se encontraban Rena y Yui, atentas a todo lo que la directora fuera a sentenciar. Yui lucía ligeramente más preocupada que su presidenta.

-Señoritas, seré breve. Tengo entendido que su señor ex director era un tanto 'ojo alegre'. Necesito de su ayuda para juntar todos los testimonios posibles en su contra para así asegurarme de que no pueda salir libre ni pagando con su alma. Estaré llamando de salón en salón a cada una de ustedes a partir de hoy para escuchar lo que tengan que decir de ese hombre. Obviamente esto lo trataremos con el debido respeto hacia ustedes, sus declaraciones serán solo entre ustedes y yo. No habrá cámaras ni otras personas involucradas. Shinoda Mariko les da su palabra. –Hizo una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza para enfatizar sus intenciones. –No todo el tiempo soy una maldita, aunque les cueste creerlo. –

A todas tomó por sorpresa la petición de Shinoda. Muchas alumnas asentían con la cabeza pues era la oportunidad que necesitaban para poder decir lo que nunca habían podido expresar pues sentían que nadie les creería que un hombre tan 'respetable' fuera capaz de aprovecharse de ellas.

-Por el momento es todo, señoritas. Estaré llamando únicamente a los grupos de primero, así que las demás pueden hacer lo que quieran, solo no quemen del campus, ¿entendido? –Les guiñó un ojo y desapareció entre aplausos y chiflidos.

-O-

Así comenzó la sesión de preguntas entre Shinoda y las jóvenes estudiantes. En ese momento se encontraba Haruka siendo entrevistada. La pregunta era simple: ¿te hizo algo Akimoto Yasushi? Frunciendo sus facciones trataba de recordar algún acto extraño hacia ella, pero no logró pensar en nada.

-Pues a mí nunca me hizo nada… pero ahora que recuerdo escuché que a una de mis amigas la estuvo buscando varias veces. Se rumoreó que la seguía por las noches pero como ella seguía actuando normalmente supuse que no era cierto. No noté nada raro en ella durante esos días. –Tomó una galletita y le dio un trago al té que le ofreció Mariko.

-Ya veo, esta amiga tuya está en tu salón ¿o me equivoco? –Sus ojos estaba antentos.

-Así es, es Iriyama-san. –

-Gracias, Shimazaki-san, es todo por ahora. –En una libreta llena de apuntes escribió rápido el apellido de esa alumna para no olvidarlo.

-Con su permiso, buen día. –Se levantó y educadamente abandonó la elegante oficina. A pesar de la brevedad de la entrevista se sintió extrañamente cansada. Debió ser por la energía que esa mujer emanaba, de cerca era mucho más intensa en su manera de hablar y mirar. Sin nada más que hacer caminó sin rumbo buscando un buen lugar donde tomar una siesta.

Algo que siempre le gustó de la universidad era la gran variedad de flora que la adornaba. Le encantaba recorrer los pasillos por las mañanas viendo todo y nada a la vez, pensando en aquel encuentro, que por más que lo deseaba no había vuelto a suceder. Entre pensamientos llegó automáticamente a aquel lugar y sonrió nostálgicamente. Luego recordó a aquella chica que acompañaba a Yui el día anterior. La envidia se apoderó de ella momentáneamente. Varias veces pensó en unirse al consejo estudiantil pero con su facilidad para olvidar las cosas y su poca iniciativa se arrepentía en el último momento.

Esta vez no tuvo problema y pasó por el pequeño camino de piedras hasta llegar a un jardín donde descansaba un viejo árbol de cerezo, el emblema de la escuela. Aun le quedaban unos cuantos pétalos rebeldes que se negaban a seguir el ciclo de las estaciones, pronto sería otoño por lo que no durarían mucho tiempo en sus lugares. Haruka se acercó y como si se tratara de un ser querido abrazó al árbol.

-Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo he abrazado, señor cerezo. Espero que no le moleste mi compañía una vez más. –Con una sonrisa se sentó al pie del árbol y cerró los ojos.

-O-

Rina regresaba a su salón arrastrando un poco los pies. Odiaba las horas libres cuando se suponía que debería estar en su clase de cocina. Se sentó en su escritorio bufando por la situación. Miró a Anna leyendo atenta aquel objeto que siempre llevaba a todos lados.

-¿Recuérdame por qué te regalé ese libro? Cuando lo agarras nunca me haces caso. –Fingió un tono ofendido.

Sin despegar la mirada de las letras, Anna le respondió –Para que dejara de molestarte con mis aburridas pláticas de las estrellas… –le dirigió una mirada sin mover el libro de su lugar –y porque te fastidié por él por alrededor de 10 días. –De vuelta a las letras.

-A duras penas puedo encontrar al 'sartén chiquito y al grandote', tu te sabes más el cielo que el camino a tu casa. –Rina se rió ligeramente de su broma.

-Osa menor y Osa mayor. –Con un suspiro fuerte al fin dejó su lectura. -¿Cómo te fue con Shinoda? –

-Bien, yo no tuve problema con Akimoto así que no me tardé nada. Ni una taza de té me pudo ofrecer cuando ya había terminado. ¿Y la ponkotsu dónde está?–

-¿Eh? No había notado que no estaba… -

"Iriyama Anna-san, favor de acercarse a la dirección" –decía la voz del intercom.

-Vamos a buscarla cuando salga de con Shinoda-san, ¿me acompañas? y comemos algo después, me dio hambre cuando dijiste 'sartén'. –Se acomodó la falda del uniforme y le ofreció su mano a Rina quien le sonrió ampliamente y reafirmó sus palabras.

-Por más que lo intente nunca podré ver esas constelaciones como osos. –

Ambas caminaban a paso lento. Discutían los lugares donde probablemente su amiga se escondía. Al doblar por uno de los pasillos se toparon con una alumna de tercer año.

-¡Oh! Buen día, Yokoyama-san. –Saludó Anna –Gracias por su trabajo el día de ayer, fue inspirador. –

A Yui le tomó por sorpresa ese encuentro tan curioso. Devolvió el saludo y las miró fijamente unos momentos antes de reaccionar.

-Mmmm, ¿de casualidad ustedes son compañeras de Shimazaki Haruka-san? Escuché que la llamaron hace rato para lo de la directora y quería saber cómo le fue. ¿Está en su salón? –Preguntaba con un tono ligeramente inquieto.

-Sí, es nuestra amiga pero no ha vuelto al salón. Justo vamos a buscarla para ir a desayunar. ¿No gusta venir con nosotras? Seguro se alegrará mucho de verla, todo el día habla de Yokoy-¡auch! –Rina se llevó una mano a su lado derecho del pecho, justo en su costilla.

-La verdad es que tenemos un poco de prisa, seguro está rondando como siempre por ahí. Qué pena que vino hasta acá para nada. –Anna le dio una mirada a Rina para que se quedara callada.

-Ya veo… en ese caso la buscaré en otra parte. Gracias… -

-Iriyama, y ella es mi amiga Kawaei. –Esta última seguía sobando su costilla.

Yui asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a ambas. –Lo recordaré, gracias y disculpa por entretenerte, te acaban de llamar, ¿no? Mejor dense prisa. – Dio media vuelta y desapareció.

-De veras que eres tonta, Paru-chan nos dijo que no nos metiéramos en este asunto. Al menos parece que tiene una esperanza, me alegro por ella. –

-Pues sí, pero no tenías que golpearme, tus codos son muy picudos… -

-En parte es mi venganza porque no me has traído más postres… ¿Cómo va el negocio de tus padres? -Caminaron más a prisa mientras platicaban.

Rina se quedó pensando un momento, la verdad es que casi nunca la dejaban ayudar en la cocina porque aun cometía errores muy básicos a la hora de cocinar. La última vez pidió hacer unas de las galletas más vendidas en la tienda, puso todo su empeño en logar que salieran bien pero desde ese día se volvieron de lo menos vendido.

-Ellos van bien. Yo no. –Su sonrisa se volvió triste. –Soy la desgracia de la familia a la hora de cocinar… pero mientras no mate a nadie con mis creaciones supongo que tengo remedio ¿no? –Miraba a su acompañante con una expresión de 'lo siento por hacerte probar lo que preparo'.

Anna abrazó a su amiga. No le gustaba que hablara mal de si misma, siempre que lo hacía terminaba por abrazarla para que sacara esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Respirando profundamente sintió cómo poco a poco Rina le regresaba el abrazo.

"Iriyama-san, está a unos segundos de quedarse sin pastelillos de fresa", -sentenció la voz.

-Espérame aquí. Quiero decirte algo cuando salga. –Rompieron el abrazo para que Anna pudiera entrar a la oficina. Rina se acercó a la ventana más cercana para tomar aire. Estaba muy acalorada.

-O-

En el salón para las clases de baile, Miyuki se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la música de su reproductor. Había más alumnas de su club practicando una que otra coreografía, pero ella estaba en lo suyo. Su modo para enseñar era un poco extraño pues ella bailaba y sus compañeras retenían los pasos que más les gustaban. Como todo era improvisado nunca los podía recordar claramente así que les dejaba el trabajo de memorización a ellas. Una figura delgada y de cabello corto tocó la puerta que estaba a medio abrir.

-Buenos días… ¿está Watanabe-san por aquí? –Sayaka escaneaba el lugar buscando a la figura en cuestión. Inmediatamente Miyuki reconoció esa voz y giró para encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga. Corrió a la puerta para saludarla.

-¡Sayaka-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo? –Miyuki notó que la mirada de Sayaka era como la de un niño apenado. Lucía muy tierna de esa manera.

-Es que ayer no hablamos en todo el día… Y como hoy saliste corriendo cuando se anunció que no teníamos te estuve buscando como tonta por todos lados. –Se notaban unas gotas de sudor en su frente y cuello, había estado corriendo.

Miyuki se sintió mal, pero luego recordó las palabras de Mayu.

"_¿Has tratado de distanciarte un poco de ella?…"_

Sayaka interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-El caso es que quería saber si estabas bien. Y pues estás bien, yo estoy bien, así que, todo en orden. –La 'ace' de arquería no era muy buena para expresar sus emociones. Miyuki se acercó un poco a ella y le tomó el brazo. Normalmente Sayaka la rechazaba antes de que pudiera tocarla. Pero esta vez no sucedió. Abrió los ojos como un par de platos al sentir la mano de Sayaka tomar la de ella fuertemente. Aunque duró apenas unos segundos, estaba segura de que sucedió.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Quedé de arreglar unas cosas en la casa… Nos vemos luego. –Corriendo, aquella joven se alejó tan rápido como pudo.

-Wow, no esperaba resultados tan pronto. Debo hacerle un altar a Mayu-chan. –Miyuki entró de nuevo al salón y con una señal ordenó que todas se pusieran en posición para observar, le llovían ideas nuevas para sus bailes.

-O-

Lejos de todo el barullo, Rena estaba en su lugar favorito de toda la universidad. La biblioteca. El aroma a libros la relajaba, el silencio obligatorio aplicaba hasta para sus pensamientos. Leía una novela romántica en paz y tranquilidad. Era el sitio perfecto para relajarse, nada la podía afectar estando ahí. O al menos eso pensaba.

La puerta corrediza se abrió un poco más rápido de lo considerado 'educado', por ella entró aquella persona a la que no tenía intención de ver de nuevo, aunque supiera de antemano que era casi imposible que no sucediera algún encuentro.

Jurina caminó directo al mostrador donde se encontraba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Por alguna razón su rostro no mostró ninguna emoción al verla. Rena estaba segura que era la primera vez que la otra Matsui entraba a ese lugar, le pareció muy raro que supiera que la encontraría ahí.

-Te estaba buscando. Me encontré con tu compañera por suerte y me dijo que aquí te escondes cuando no quieres saber nada de nadie. Obvio no con esas palabras pero me entiendes. –Recargó sus codos en el mostrador de madera e inclinó un poco su cuerpo para mirar a Rena como si fuera un animalito de circo.

-Ya no queda nada sagrado en esta vida… ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Rena puso la mejor cara que pudo en ese momento.

-Quiero escuchar lo que escribiste. –

-¿Perdón? –

-¿Estás sorda? Dije que quiero escuchar lo que escribiste. –Jurina repitió rompiendo sus miradas.

-No entiendo qué está pasando. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres burlarte igual que aquella mujer? –La paciencia de Rena estaba llegando a un punto en el que nunca había estado.

-Mira –Jurina se rascó la cabeza –estoy tratando de ser amable, sé que no te caigo bien, la verdad es que tu tampoco me caes muy bien, pero tenemos algo en común y es que no estamos de acuerdo en que Shinoda esté al mando ahora. Una cosa es molestar y otra es humillar… No se te ocurra compararme con ella. Así que… Lo siento… Como parte de la disculpa quisiera escuchar tu discurso, si es que no lo tienes en el bote de basura de tu casa. –Jurina hacía sus bromitas pero no obtuvo el resultado que esperaba. Rena estaba llorando, en silencio, pero lloraba.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien estaba dispuesto a hacer algo así por ella? A lo mejor el osito que su papá le regaló en su cumpleaños número ocho… ya no sabía. Siempre daba de sí y nunca recibía. Ya no se trataba de cosas materiales, era algo que iba más allá, mucho más allá.

-Pues fíjate que sí está en mi basurero… pero quisiera recuperarlo… -Su voz sonaba débil y entrecortada pero logró responderle. –

-Entonces guarda tus cosas y vámonos antes de que a esa loca se le ocurra dejarnos encerradas a todas, te espero en la fuente de la entrada. –Jurina sintió un extraño calor al mirar a Rena sonreír. Se estaba riendo mientras lloraba. –Eres muy rara –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de la biblioteca.

-Mira quien habla, Matsui-san… -

-O-

-Con permiso. –Anna entró a la oficina de Shinoda para hacer sus declaraciones.

-Adelante, Iriyama-san, veo que la advertencia de los pasteles nunca falla. –Le señaló la silla frente al escritorio para que tomara asiento. –Una compañera tuya me comentó algo muy interesante respecto a Akimoto y quisiera que me respondieras con honestidad. –

-Para eso estoy aquí. Dígame qué es eso que le comentaron. –

-La cuestión es la siguiente… -

-O-

Yui caminaba a paso firme por todos los pasillos y salones que se le ocurrían. Justo ahora que tenía tiempo libre no encontraba por ningún lado a aquella chica de primer año. Tenía un buen rato buscando sin éxito.

-Haruka… ¿dónde rayos estás? –Se quedó mirando hacia una parte del jardín donde estaba el cerezo. Un pajarito se posó sobre una piedra de color extraño. Luego otro, y otro. Seguían llegando las aves, todas al mismo lugar. Ladeando la cabeza, Yui se acercó al lugar con el temor de encontrar alguna cosa descompuesta que pudiera estar atrayendo animales hambrientos.

-¡Ha-Haruka! –Como rayo se acercó para espantar a los animales que tenía encima. Había un par de ardillas comiéndose unas migajas de un pan que llevaba en el bolsillo. Los pájaros habían estado jugando con su cabello, lo tenía bastante despeinado.

-Oye, despierta… -Se arrodilló junto a ella y le movió ligeramente los hombros para no asustarla. Poco a poco Haruka abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder fijar la mirada en la persona que tenía a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te desmayaste? –Yui la miraba confundida y preocupada.

-Mmmh, Yui-sempai… Déjame seguir soñando… Estaba con Yui-sempai… no me interrumpas… -Haruka volvió a cerrar los ojos, instantáneamente volviendo a dormir.

A Yui le dieron ganas de reír por lo extraño de la situación pero prefirió dejarla dormir. Ya abría tiempo para explicaciones cuando se despertara. Se acomodó a su lado, lo más cerca que pudo, tomó el pan del bolsillo de la menor y comenzó a alimentar a los pájaros intrusos y a las oportunistas ardillas con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.


End file.
